User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/Shadowed Pasts, and Unknown Futures
Prologue I sit in the dark out side of the cave, a fire burns inside, an ermine and a fox are in the cave. I watch, the ermine is familiar, I strain my ears to listen. Ah yes! I can hear her voice, her name is Althyana Slitbane. Where have I heard that name before? Oh yes. My old friend of the same name, long ago in the time of The Foxwolf. I listen, remembering times long ago, and even before then, when my Selora was with me. Selora, the name I have never mentioned for seasons, but thought of since that fateful day. I wish I could go in the cave and reveal myself to them when teh time is right for them to know, but no, not now, I must wait. Selora, Selora...the sweet name forever in my heart, now, what was that story? ('A/N:This is a sneak peak, if you want to know who the ermine and fox are, read Fren's story Slitbane) Chapter one ''Hooded and cloaked creatures are around me, they where masks. I cannot see their faces, my fore-legs are cut open, my muscles out of place, they cling to anything like a blade or claw. Blades are inserted into them, four blades, three as long as the lower half of my fore-leg, they emerge from between my knuckles, another very long, it fits in my arm, and I can still bend it! It emerges from my wrist. Another one is inserted into the bottom of my tricep, they emerge from my elbows. One very long blade is inserted into my claws, and palms of my paws, I'm in agonizing pain! I can stand it! They stitched my fore-legs back together. Pain! That is all I feel! Pain! Pain! Aerothorn Shadowbaen the mink sat up quickly, his bed and covers were punctured through, the blades in his fore-legs, and claws were out of his arms puncturing the bandages he wore on his fore-legs where the blades emerged, blood trickled down his arms and onto the bed. He retracted the blades, and walked over to a desk. He plastered mud he had in a bowl of water and dirt onto his arms where the blades emerged after removing the old bandages and wrapping new ones on his arms. He turned facing a young ferret maid, she set a tray upon the table and folded her arms behind her back, "I'm sorry sir, but its morning. Judging by the blood-stains on your bed and the holes, I take it you had another dream?" Aerothorn nodded, "Yes." His voice was a deep and gruff. The ferret nodded, "What was it this time?" "The ones who did this to me!" Aerothorn set all his blades out, again cutting through the bandages and mud, he quickly retracted them, then set about re-bandaging his fore-legs, but the ferret maid stopped him and started bandaging herself, "You really shouldn't do that unless you must sir. You've used so many bandages and re-filled that bowl so many times, we're hard put to keep them coming." After she finished Aerothorn thanked her and she left. Aerothorn walked over to hte desk and put on a longsleeved chainmail shirt made of black-steel and put on a short sleeved black tunic, then putting on a long black, hooded cloak, he put the hood over his head, only his bright pure red eyes and black adder-like pupils showed. He donned black leather vambraces with blades that came out on the bottom and had many sheaths that held pure metal stilettos, shurikens, and needles. He wrapped black leather over his fore-legs, along with three black leather cross-belts with two black leather sheaths, with black steel blades, along with ebony wood handle and black metal hand guard, the pommel stones had many jewels, gems, and other precious stones, especially jet-stones. The other one had a black leather quiver jam-packed with pure black arrows, and a black bow, both made of a rare black yew and ash. He walked over to the tray and ate. After eating Aerothorn went down the stairs in the cabin, his brother Civtor, and the ferret siblings, the maid, Jenin. And her older brother Jakon. Civtor motioned for his younger brother to sit, but he stood, "I'm leaving. I've got a job in the army, and I've got to go now." Civtor stood, "Alright, seeya." "Your not gonna try and stop me?" "No, I knew for a long time, in fact, I'm joining to, I'm leaving the cabin to Jenin and Jakon here." Aerothorn walked to the door, "Then, we'd better be going, if we're going to make it in time." The two minks went to the door and left. The two ferrets finished eating then went out to the garden they tended and went to work. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction